


Deep Cuts

by whoisthekingofnewyork



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Briam, Jealous Liam, M/M, OOC people, Secret Relationship, hints at theo/brett, minor theo raeken, soft!brett, teen wolf angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisthekingofnewyork/pseuds/whoisthekingofnewyork
Summary: Brett messes up and Liam gets mad, hurting his boyfriend even more.





	Deep Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @not-quite-shakespeare-yet

“How’s my little wolf doing?” Brett teased as he climbed into Liam’s bedroom window. 

Liam ignored him, refusing to acknowledge the fact that there was someone else in his room, simply turning up his music and returning to his school work. He refused to talk to Brett after what he did before the lacrosse game the day before, he struck low and he struck hard. Liam knew that they were pretending to hate each other for their own safety, neither really wanting to be teased or bullied relentlessly in either school. He didn’t want to pretend, not when it made him lose his temper. He was getting better, he was managing his anger even if Scott did have to pull him away every so often at the sight of Liam’s blood dripping from his hands again. 

Brett knew that Liam had turned the first time he saw him after the bite. While he had mastered hiding his scent by being a born wolf, the young beta was yet to figure out most of the facts about being a werewolf let alone how to hide scent and control your own heartbeat. Brett had yet to tell Liam about his wolf abilities despite dating in secret for months, only coming out when he realised what had happened to Liam and the risks associated with it if they did not figure out a way for him to control his anger. Although, right now, Brett seemed to be making it anything but better. Normally, a soft and subtle touch would calm him down in public. Sometimes, Brett would have to watch Liam go to town on a punching bag before breaking down into tears and curling up against his chest while the former whispered softly in his ear. Brett tried to be there for his boyfriend as much as he could, even if it meant sitting in the same room while his boyfriend broke things. It was hard for him to watch. 

“Liam?” Brett carefully approached the boy. Upon getting no response from the boy he sat next to him on the bed, hoping to draw some form of reaction out of him. Nothing. Did he not notice him come into the room? Brett gently placed a hand on Liam’s arm. He kept it there despite the burning pain now radiating up his arm from the latter’s claws now digging into it, softly rubbing his thumb against the bare skin of Liam’s arm. He couldn’t move his hand away, he resisted the reflex, knowing that Liam grabbed it rather than trying to scratch it away. He continued his gentle action as he watches Liam’s eyes fade back into their normal hue, the yellow fading away once again and the music is paused and taken off. Brett didn’t know how this worked, he was expecting to be shoved away while waiting for Liam to calm back down again. Liam’s claws still dug into Brett’s palm as he turned around to face the boy he loved but retracted when their eyes met. 

“Why would you say that?” Liam snapped. “You know it’s something I don’t like to talk about.”

“I didn’t mean to, baby,” Brett looked down at his still blood covered hand. “It was a spur of the moment decision because we were acting like we hated each other still.” 

“We don’t have to do that anymore.” Liam muttered. “Not after Scott just saved your ass.” 

“Thank God. It really hurt to say that bullshit to you.” Brett pulled Liam into his arms, surprised at how quick this whole situation was over.

“Brett… Why is your hand covered in blood?” Liam asked, only just noticing the red stain on his arm. “Did I do that?” 

Before Brett could respond, Liam had shut himself in the bathroom, a loud crash echoing into his bedroom due to the sheer force of his fist hitting the counter. Brett could smell the frustration from where sat on the bed, he didn’t doubt that wolves could smell it from outside the house. Liam’s anger was often strong enough to be sensed from the front door, occasionally from the end of the street. It struck pain into Brett, knowing that his boyfriend was in this much pain from something that he did on accident. The last time that he was in this angry at himself was when he got overwhelmingly jealous because Theo was flirting with Brett, unaware of the fact that he was taken and had been for a while. 

Liam felt an overwhelming guilt that had turned into sheer frustration with himself. How could he have let his anger get so bad that he hurt his own boyfriend? He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends, ignoring the pain caused by how hard he pulled. He didn’t know what to do. He craved the touch of his boyfriend but he didn’t want to touch him out of risk of hurting him this time. He wanted to look at his smile but was scared that it wouldn’t be there because of what he did. He didn’t even know if he was still out there, far too consumed in his own thoughts to think about listening out for Brett’s heartbeat. He barely acknowledged the soft knock on the bathroom door, gripping tightly to the counter as he splashed water in his face with the other. He tried to distract himself with the cold sensation that ultimately caused his eyes to fade back to the blue.

“Liam…” Brett whispered through the door. “You caused no harm.” 

“But I did! I saw your hand.” 

“It’s healed.”

“But-”

“It’s okay, I forgive you.”

Liam stood silent, hand wrapped tightly around the handle, the other barely touching the lock. His breathing was slowly returning to a normal pace as he tried to gather up the courage to open up the door in front of him. He was scared to face his boyfriend. The thought of Brett in pain was eating him inside and out, even when he had his forgiveness. He couldn’t forgive himself for what he had done. You don’t just hurt the ones you love.


End file.
